


Out Like a Light

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: Coping with Quarantine [11]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Drunkenness, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: The prompt for this drabble was: "What if I don't see it?"
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: Coping with Quarantine [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669213
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Out Like a Light

**Author's Note:**

> ...and I definitely didn't follow the prompt

John was plastered to Brian’s side, happily humming in his ear, as he waited for Brian to unlock the door to his flat. Which was a difficult task to accomplish considering John was squishing his arm to his side and his coordination was definitely lacking. 

“Tonight was so fun, Bri!” 

“Shh, not so loud, Deaky. People are sleeping.” Brian was sure his neighbours wouldn’t appreciate being woken up at whatever wee hour of the morning it was by their drunken yelling.

“Oh, shit, sorry!” John giggled but didn’t quiet down much. 

Thankfully, Brian managed to get the door open and he dragged John inside, trying not to stumble in the darkness. 

“Don’t you have lights in your flat? I can give you some, y’know. I’m good at electric...things.” 

Brian chuckled, “Don’t you dare go near any of my electric things. And if you could stand up on your own for ten seconds, I could get the bloody lights.”

John whined and peeled himself off Brian, but laced their fingers together. 

“Guess that works,” Brian murmured fondly. 

Brian reached over along the wall until his fingertips found the light switch. When the light flooded his sitting room, John whined again and squinted at Brian,

“Too bright.” 

Brian tipped his head back and sighed, “I don’t have anything else Deaks.” 

“Don’t you have one of those...those, uh,” Brian raised an eyebrow at him with an amused smile as John struggled to finish his train of thought, “You know, those mini light things.” 

John held out his hands about a foot apart in height. 

“A lamp?” 

“Yes! You’re so smart,” John was pressed against him once again, resting his head on Brian’s shoulder. 

“Okay, let’s get you to bed.” Brian couldn’t help his smile as he gazed down and saw John’s eyes start to flutter shut. “Come on.”

It took some time, seeing as they were both leaning against each other on unsteady legs. And the fact that they had to stop a few times because they had burst into a fit of giggles and needed to catch their breath. Finally, they made it to his room, where Brian tried to gracefully dump John onto his bed. He got him settled on the pillow and pulled the sheets over him. 

"Now that you’re comfortable, I'm going to go sleep on the sofa if you need me." Brian turned to leave but John caught his arm.

"No, Bri, stay." He whined, "There's plenty of room here," John starfished on the bed to illustrate his point. 

Brian considered, his sofa was very uncomfortable - it’s why he would never let any of his guests sleep on it. When John gave him a crooked smile that made his eyes squint Brian’s resolve broke. 

“Move over, then.” 

When they settled John murmured, “Your bed’s so soft.”

Brian smiled, “Yeah, these sheets are the only fancy thing I own.” 

“Did you buy them for your secret girlfriend?”

“My what?”

“You know, the - the girlfriend you have. That you’ve not told any of us about.”

“Why do you think I have a girlfriend?” Had he somehow given off the impression that he was seeing someone? Brian was as single as he’d ever been, and if he was honest with himself, the only person whose boyfriend he wanted to be was John’s. 

"Cause you're, you know…you," John waved his hand in front of Brian as if it would help him understand what he meant. Then he squinted suspiciously and poked at Brian’s chest, "Why wouldn't you have a girlfriend?"

Maybe because he had no idea if he even _liked_ girls? But that definitely wasn’t something Brian wanted to confess to John, not yet anyway. So instead, he deflected by asking,

“Why don’t you have a girlfriend?” 

But John was already asleep.

* * *

The first thing Brian noticed when he woke up the next day was that he was alone in his bed. The second thing he noticed was his pounding headache. When he rolled over he saw a glass of water on the bedside table that he definitely hadn’t left there the previous night. At least, he was pretty sure he hadn’t. He sat up just enough to bring the glass to his lips when his bedroom door opened and John walked in, holding a cup of coffee and some painkillers. 

“Oh, good, you found the water,” John set everything down then sat on the edge of the mattress beside Brian. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like shit,” Brian confessed. He looked John over, his face somehow seemed bright and rested, “And let me guess, you feel fine?” 

“Right as rain,” John grinned 

“Unfair.” 

John squeezed his arm and got up, “I went out to grab some breakfast, so it’s in the kitchen whenever you feel like you can stomach something.”

“Thanks, Deaky.” 

Brian drifted off to sleep again, decidedly not thinking about the butterflies in his stomach. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think, either here or on tumblr @yasmamamercury


End file.
